Thirteen months (Can Change Your Life)
by Absolutelypositivelyunsure
Summary: The story follows Bellamy and Clarke through thirteen months as they come together and live in the hard, inevitably disastrous world they were born into, showing how the smallest of choices can slowly lead to a different, better life. Slightly AU.


Clarke runs quickly into his arms, which capture her in a numbing embrace. Bellamy doesn't let go of her all night. They fall asleep entangled in each other's arms, not wanting to be distanced for even a moment. The awkwardness in the morning quickly dispels when one of them makes a lighthearted joke about being too cold to sleep alone.

**One Month Later**

They have taken to climbing into the others tent during the middle of the night after a particularly gruesome nightmare. The other doesn't ask questions, just soothes them by stroking their hair with quiet whispers of 'It wasn't real,' and 'I'm here now'.

**Two months**

They've finally stopped going to separate tents at night. What was the point when they always woke up together anyways? A few people seem to notice but no one comments, either out of respect for their privacy or out of fear one of them will retaliate, probably the latter. Definitely the latter.

**Three months**

Clarke gives Bellamy a peck on the mouth absentmindedly when she gets up to leave their tent. She freezes for a moment in embarrassment, but he quickly returns with another, more wanting kiss. They don't stop until hours late when they are rudely interrupted by Octavia who just beams, knowingly.

**Four months**

They have sex. Both in a hurry, but wanting to take forever. They learn each other's curves and quirks, wanting to know everything about the other. They murmur each other's names and groan when the teasing ensues.

**Five months** - It's Bellamy's birthday (he accidentally let this slip to Clarke weeks ago) and she organized a massive celebration with the camp. He feigns anger and annoyance but she, of course, sees right through him. She sings Happy Birthday at the top of her lungs in front of everyone (and she's a terrible singer) and he laughs. "God, I love you Princess but you can't sing to save your life," he declares without thought. She focuses in on him in awe and the crowd breaks out in cheers accompanied by mutterings of "finally" and "about time". She hugs him and sighs into his ear, "I love you too."

**Six months**

Bellamy and Clarke are fighting viciously about Clarke insisting on going on a mission to find more supplies. Bellamy stalks off, out of the tent despite Clarke's howls and commands for him to get his "stupid behind back here this instant, Mister."

He disregards this because he can't stand to look at her any longer. Didn't she understand how hard it was for him to be away from her? How every second he was apart from her, he was distressed and convinced she was in danger?

After pacing around the woods for hours, he returns during the middle of night and finds her awake (because she can never fall asleep without him by her side). "I'm sorry," he says, hanging his head down, remorsefully.

"You don't get to leave. No matter what, you can't leave." She has tears in her eyes but suddenly a slight but nervous smile emerges on her face, "the two of us can't handle you leaving." He frowns for a second, not really taking in her words.

"Two of you?" He chokes, his eyes widening along with a spiraling heart rate. Clarke nods, still trying to gauge his reaction. He suddenly flings himself forward, arms wrapping around her tightly. He pulls back and Clarke sees a smile she's never seen on him; one of pure, fleeting joy. Her heart skips a beat and she gives a brief exhale of relief. "We're going to have a Little Princess," he gasps; she sees his eyes fill with tears and hers quickly follow.

**Seven months**

They have quickly developed a solid routine every morning, starting with Bellamy pulling Clarke's hair back for her as she throws up. He tries to make her some tea to calm her nausea but he's never quite got the hang of it. She smiles and willingly drinks it anyways. He brings her berries for breakfast and she collects some rations from the dropship. He braids her hair back (he's known how to do this for as long as he can remember, it comes with the territory when you have a little sister), as the heat is ever-increasing and she marvels at the feeling of the slight wind on the back of her neck.

As his finger entwine in her blond curls, Bellamy offers up possible names, but Clarke warns him that it's much too early to be discussing this. She knows how dangerous pregnancy was on the Ark and here, the odds are exponentially worse.

He quiets her concerns and replaces her unease with promises that nothing will happen to either of them. She knows he can't bear to think of anything happening to her or the baby so she silences her uncertainty and gives in. He suggests several common names like Jessica and Sarah, but she nixes those immediately. This was a special baby, born out of startling, unanticipated love and she wanted it to have a name befitting their fate. With this Bellamy proposed various names which made Clarke question his sanity. Cordelia? Clementine? What was he thinking?

"We'll figure something out," Clarke insisted, halting the conversation before Bellamy named their child something disastrous.

"Alright, she'll just be our Little Princess for now."

**Eight months**

Clarke has a small, noticeable bump, prompting them to finally inform the masses about their little one. Applause and elated hoots immerse the camp, with subsequent congratulations from everyone.

Octavia pulls Clarke aside into a firm hug, confiding, "I've always wanted a sister, and now I'll be an aunt too."

Attempting to disguise her tears, Clarke squeezes Octavia closer. Less than a year ago she had no family and now she had everything she'd ever wanted.

**Nine Months**

Bellamy has become even more protective of Clarke. She'd thought he'd been bad before but now he was insufferable. He wouldn't even let her bend down to tie her shoes, let alone walk around camp or god forbid, the woods. She yearns to go to the infirmary and do what she did best, but Bellamy was persistent. Sooner or later, he gives in a little, after she tricks him into it, while in bed, with the one thing she knew made him insane.

**Ten Months**

Clarke continues to help out with whatever she can, however one afternoon when the sun was beating down on them exceptionally hot, she collapses.

Bellamy is livid. He wants to shout and bellow and tear her to pieces for putting herself at risk, for putting their baby at risk. But he doesn't. Of course, he doesn't. He carries her to their tent and brushes her face with cold rags and whispers sweet comforts of the life they are going to have. As soon as she wakes, Bellamy puts her on bed rest for the rest of her life.

Clarke agrees to three weeks.

He dotes on her day and night. He brings her breakfast in bed and gives her foot rubs that make her melt. He wakes her from her nightmares and tells her stories about his childhood and dreams of their future. He slips one night, when they are discussing the Little Princess, and remarks, "She might want a brother." Clarke just smiles at him; she had been thinking the same thing.

When she finally takes herself off bed rest much to Bellamy's chagrin, he proceeds to follow her around camp, confirming her safety and checking she isn't overextending herself.

Octavia finally handcuffs him inside the dropship until he promises to cease and desist, for which Clarke was vastly grateful.

Later, as she enters their tent, she finds a small wooden crib that looks as if it took months to construct. Her fingers follow the slats of wood; she doesn't tear her eyes off the wonderful creation until Bellamy enters an hour later.

"How long did this take you?" she wonders, admiring the detail and the precision of his work.

"I made it the day you told me about her." She gives him a deep kiss, communicating her thanks.

"I don't know why you're so sure it's a girl." Although Clarke secretly thinks so too, she doesn't want Bellamy to be disappointed if it turns out to be a boy.

"I will love our baby no matter what," he assures her, guessing at her tone, "I just have this feeling that soon, I'll have two princesses to annoy me." He grinned. She gives him a small smack on the arm, while, as they so frequently did lately, tears brim the edges of her eyes.

"Me too."

**Eleven Months**

One night Bellamy jolts awake after another nightmare of finding Clarke's lifeless body in the middle of the woods. Feeling weak and powerless, sleep doesn't come. He turns his head to stare at her; they're both lying on their backs, side by side without an inch between them.

She looks so peaceful and angelic in her sleep. Her belly has grown considerably, getting in the way of her usual activities, making her exceedingly frustrated and easily agitated. He turns on his side and lays a soft hand across her belly and feels a slight kick from her stomach. His eyes expand with terror momentarily until he remembers that this is normal.

He starts swirling small circles across the growing bump, "Hey Little Princess, daddy here," he grins, "I just wanted to say I love you very much and I just can't wait to meet you," he halts, trying not to wake Clarke. "I bet you're going to be just like your mom, I hope so at least. She drives me insane sometimes but she's everything," he pauses, "well I guess you both are now."

Clarke's heart warms but she stays still, not wanting to interrupt Bellamy. He continues to talk to the baby and Clarke has no doubts whatsoever about how truly great a father Bellamy will be (already is).

**Twelve Months**

Clarke swears she must weigh a thousand pounds. She doesn't know how she can still fit in the tent, let alone next to Bellamy. Her ankles hurt and she can't seem to eat anything green. It seems like it's her turn to freak out about the upcoming due date.

"I don't know if I can do this, Bellamy. I'm going to be a terrible mother." She's crying and she knows this is ridiculous but she can't help it. She's never had much contact with kids and they live on an apocalyptic Earth, for God's sake.

She feels Bellamy's hand rubbing her back and putting her hair behind her ears, as he knows she loves.

"Princess, you are going to make the best mom. You practically take care of everyone here," he comforts her effortlessly. She's been having mood swings quite often now, she isn't sure how he put up with her but somehow he does. "You take care of me," he utters, completely seriously, "you always have."

And that's really all she needs to hear; the anxiety flushes out of her system and she breathes a huff of laughter. What would she do without him? She prays she'll never have to find out.

**Thirteen** **Months**

Bellamy holds her hand as she pushes and screams. The blood is gone from his fingers and he's sure she's dislocated one of them but he doesn't care because she's having their baby. Although it takes over twelve hours, Clarke manages to get through labor without any complications. They name the baby after Bellamy's mother, Aurora. They've both have read enough old books to know she's also named after a princess and this only seems fitting. She has Clarke's ocean blue eyes, her stubborn attitude (which Bellamy is grateful for) as well as her quick wit and intelligence. She has Bellamy's dark, wavy hair, his charisma and his snark (pleasing Clarke to no end).

They don't live a fairy tale life. They don't have a perfect happily ever after. They endure hardships, experience tragedy and suffer loss. They cry, they ache and they grieve.

But they do it all together.

And that's all that really matters.

**A/N: I know I should be updating my other stories, and I will (REALLY!), but I just had to get this out. I think this is my favourite fic I've written so far but I wrote it at 3 AM so I don't trust myself…. So please leave a review, I'd to know what you guys think!**


End file.
